HUnter's Creed
by The-Dark-Angel
Summary: Okay it might be PG-13 but It's my first fic ever.


Disclaimer: I'm bored. Read the story. This was a subliminal message brought to you by The Dark Angel.  
----------------------------------  
Hunters Creed  
  
Tenchi was leaving for school, he was excited because it was graduation day and that meant a whole summer with the woman he loved. (not telling. he he.) Before he got to the bus stop Ryoko phased in front of him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodluck Tenchi." Then she phased away. "I wonder what that was about?" Then he walked onto the bus, Ayeka was just a few feet behind him and she saw everything.  
  
"Sasami what should I do?" "Well Ayeka," The little girl replied. "I think Tenchi likes Ry...I mean you." "You were about to say Ryoko wern't you?" "Yes. I'm sorry but Tsunami read his mind." "Well I need an answer, can you please ask Tsunami for help?" As if in an aswer they both heard a falling sound crashing into the forest suronding the house. They ran to Washu to see what it was.  
  
"Just a minute Ayeka, I'm seeing what just happened." Washu was rapedly typing in commands into her computer. "We should set up a serch party when Tenchi gets back from school." but Tenchi was listening to a long boring speech at the time, And the creatures that landed were already waking up.  
  
Tenchi had just recived his diploma he wanted his family to be there, he looked out in the crowd and saw Ryoko there, just watching and waiting. He took his seat and waited for the rest of them to be done, and when they were done and they threw their hats up Ryoko went up to Tenchi and congratulated him. "Come on Tenchi lets go home." "How? Please don't say teleport." "Well... yeah. Something went on while you were gone, not even I know what went down." Tenchi held on at the thought of his family being in danger.  
  
When they got there Washu called for a serch party. "Tenchi, Ryoko, and I shall go find what ever landed. Sasami pray to your conterpart to protect us, Ayeka put your forcefeild up around the house, and Mihoshi, your an ivalid so you just fall asleep." She was before the words left her mouth. Ayeka used as much energy as she could in order to protect the house, so Ryoko walked over to her and gave her an energy boost by sending a light shock through her. Sasami was already praying when they left, and up wherever she is Tsunami was guiding and protecting them from any harm.  
  
Out in the forest Ryoko caught up with Washu and hugged her like a daughter would to her mother. "I'm sorry for being a total bitch mom." And this time it had no anger in it's tone. "I forgive you. Here use this scanner to help you find what it is we're looking for." Ryoko took it and went off serching. Tenchi came into a clearing, it was beautiful; with a river flowing through it and moss covered rocks. and there Tenchi found a little girl there, crying. "Hello who are you? Why are you crying? Can I help?" She looked frightened at first Then she stated, "I'm Tsurara, and I'm looking for my older brother." "I'll help if you want." The little girl's honey, soft eyes lit up with joy. "Really? Thank you mister?" "Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki." The child's black pigtails bounced up and down along with her in joy. Then she took his hand and Tenchi led the little (what appeared to be) nine year old along the path.  
  
Washu was also walking along when she too, came across a person. He looked about 19, and had cyan, dishoveled , short, spikey hair falling about his black headband. He had sharp, golden eyes that were captivating. "Who are you?" he said coldly as he pointed a GP gun at her forehead. "I'm Washu and you are?" "Ibara, and very confused. I don't know where I am, or where my sister is. Have you seen Tsurara?" "No. Are you a GP officer?" "No. Killed an officer named Kiyone Makibi, took her gun. How did you know?" "One, your gun is from GP. Two, I'm the greatest scientific geinus ever." "Good, now use your smarts to help me find my family. I'm so worried about Tsurara, she so little." "Come on, lets go." Then they left to serch for the others.  
  
Ryoko also found someone, this time a girl about 16, with a loose, long black braid and kind yet icy, cyan eyes. "Who are you?" "I'm Ryoko and you?" "Izuna. I need to find my little sister, Tsurara, and my brother, Ibara. Tsurara is so helpless, and Ibara is so thick headed, I hope they don't get in trouble, we're so far away from home." "Where are you from?" "Juri. Ibara and I are gaurds for for the empress Sasami." "Wait did you say Sasami? She's still a little girl." "No. She's 3000 years old. She looks like this." The new girl held up a picture of Tsunami. "We need to find Washu. Come on, Izuna was it?" She nodded and flew up in the air, so did Ryoko. "How can you do that Izuna?" "I was born with the ability." With that they both flew off (with Ryoko leading the way of corse) to find the others.  
  
At the shrine Yosho was serving tea to a girl about twelve years of age with soft, big brown eyes and and straight, long black hair down to her waist, tucked behind her sholders. "So what is your name little girl?" She made a pen and paper appear out of thin air and on the paper she wrote down every answer to the question he was thinking. 'Setsuna. Yes, I have physic abilities. And I'm looking for my bretheren, Ibara, Tsurara, and Izuna. We are from Juri in the year 5090, the dinasty of Sasami.' "I think we need to get you to Washu." He took the little girl by hand and led her to the edge of the forest to meet the others.   
  
It didn't take long for them to get there, and when they did the newcomers ran twords eachother and hugged. Ibara stood up and said to Tenchi, Yosho, and Ryoko. "Thank you for taking care of my sisters. How can I ever repay you?" "First by telling us how you got here." said Washu with curiosity. "I think I'll leave." said Yosho, and he just walked off to the shrine with no one really caring. "I think we should get inside first, maybe they would like to sit. "Yes thank you please." said the little girl. "Can you carry me, Ibara?" "Sure, but can Izuna carry you? I'm sure Setsuna is tired also." "Okay." Ibara picked up Setsuna on his back while  
Izuna did the same for Tsurara. "Izuna," "Yes Tsu?" "Nothing." "Hey, Ibara." "Yes." "Nevermind. I'll ask later." As they went in The other three couldn't help but wonder, 'Why do these people look so familiar?'  
  
As they all went inside everyone was already asleep (since it was 11:49 pm.). As Washu studied them more things began to fit into place. (like what kind of life they led) 'Ibara is some kind of hunter, maybe a pilot.' Thought Washu while she was analyzing them all. She could tell that because he was wearing a black muscle shirt, black, leather pants and boots. 'I think Izuna is an assasin, because of her black, fighting gloves.' She also wore a long black jacket, a silver metal breast-plate (with the symbol of Tsunami on it), tight leather pants. 'I think Setsuna does all the house work.' She made that conclusion by Setsuna's long white robe/dress. 'Tsurara is so cute, maybe she does chores also.' Tsurara had a white shirt with colar, and a black leather jacket and army boots; her fishnet pantyhose and plaid skirt made her look even more out of proportion. (Not to mention the three freckles on her cheeks.) Finally Ibara said something. "Where are we?" "The planet Earth." "That can't be. Earth was destroyed in the year 2003 in the godess war." "This is the year 2002." Replied Tenchi "What?!" "Yep, you heard him. But what I want to know is, Where and Who are your parents?" With that comment that Ryoko said Ibara looked down in mourning. "Our parents are dead. They were horrible people. They left us when I was 9, Izuna was 7, Setsuna was 3, and Tsurara was just born." "Who were they?" Asked Washu with interest. "Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki!"  
  
Washu was typing all that down, she was ecentric at the news that they were the offspring of Tenchi and Ryoko. Tsurara crept up to Washu's computer and snatched it away. "You have this version, puh-lease it can't even hold the mega(more rambleing that I can't understand), mine is so better." Tsurara took out one that looked like Washu's and also started typing in commands. "Not only that but you computer is easy to hack into." Washu was baffled at the little girl. "Here." She said while handing Washu a disk. "This can up-grade you computer to the level of mine." Meanwhile "But I'm Tenchi Masaki." "And I'm Ryoko." "So your our parents." "Hey think about it Ibara, we are IN the year 2002, and we are FROM the year 3002." "Your right Izuna. So your our parents." He repeated this time with no disgust. "But the thing is, Ibara and Izuna, Ryoko and I aren't married." "Yeah. Even though I do love him." "Then whats the deal?" Shouted Izuna. "He doesn't love me. Can't you see that?" Shouted back Ryoko. Then Ibara stood up and grabed Ryoko by her shirt (he's taller than her). "Is that why you left us for dead? Huh? Is that why? Because we were children of hate? Answer me Bitch!" "Maybe you two should go outside and shout, there are other people sleeping in the house." Pleaded Tenchi. "Tenchi, bring Ibara and Izuna. I want to study them." The four newcomerswere led into the depths of Washu's lab; to the section Where she studied people. Washu was glad that it was only Ibara, Izuna, Setsuna, Tsurara, and herself, so that wy she could get to know her specimens better. "Tsurara, may you please lie down on that table there," She pointed to a flat, metal table just hovering there. After the little girl did that Washu calmly said, "Now a blue light will flash into your eyes; then you go stand over there with your brother and sisters, then I'll have all the information I need." After that happened with Tsurara, Setsuna, and Izuna; it was Ibara's turn. "I chose to get your memories last because I need those the most since your the oldest." As he did, the memeories of old came back into play.  
  
Past, year 2011: "Why do have to stay here daddy?" Asked a little Ibara to an older Tenchi. "Because Ibara, daddy has to go to Juri and help auntie Aeka." "How?" "Well, theres a big event coming up and Aeka and me are in it. Now, I might not come back, so just remember me, and mommy." "Where is she?" Tenchi's eyes looked down. "Heaven. Take care of your sisters now." He said pointing to a younger Izuna cradling a baby Tsurara who was playing with a child Setsuna. After Tenchi walked off Ibara tried to run after him but he couldn't. The child threw down three red gems to spite his parents.  
  
Year 2011: Ryoko was lying in bed as Ibara was crying over her. "Listen to me, serve the godess Tsunami, and protect the family. I give you my three gems." Said Ryoko, growing weaker and weaker. The three gems appeared in his hand. "Give this to Izuna. It will serve her well in times of need." She handed the little boy the Tenchi-ken. "Always remember that I love you and your sisiters." She conforted as she slipped away.  
  
He woke up crying. "Thank you Ibara, thats all I need. I know that must have been really painful for you." "Yeah, whatever." "Ryoko and Tenchi shouold show you where you sleep tonight while I analyze this data." Ryoko walked in and led the three girls to the room where Aeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi slept. She whispered quietly to them. "Y'all sleep here. If you need anything, just come to the living room and call out my name." She got blankets and pillows for them. Tenchi also got some sheets for Ibara and he layed them on the couch. "If you need anything Ryoko sleeps on the beam right above you." He pointed up to the roof. Meanwhile Washu came across a very interesting study. "So they are Tenchi's and Ryoko's children from the future. I'll have to contact my sister, Tsunami." Sasami walked into the lab with a stance only a godess could carry. "You called sister?" "Yes, I need to know why you brought the children of Tenchi and Ryoko here." "It seemed fun at the time." She dissapeard back to her bed.  
  
Ryoko couldn't sleep like many nights like this, except this time she couldn't bear it. She knocked on his door because of the security system. "Who's it?" "It's me, Tenchi." "Come in." As Ryoko walked in she closed the door behind her. "I can't sleep." "Why?" "I'm lonely. Can I sleep in here?" "Don't try anything." "Okay." Ryoko just hovered above his bed fell asleep like that. "Ryoko, you know you can sleep in the bed wiht me." "No. It's not right if you don't love me." Then Tenchi came to terms with true feelings. "Who says I don't?" "What are you insinuating?" "That I do." He leaned close to her and said. "You'll never be lonely again."   
  
In the morning Ryoko teleported to her beam, then she heared a scream. She rushed into the room where the sound came from. "Aeka whats wrong?" The frightened girl pointed to the new three, the younger two standing behind Izuna who was poining the master key at Aeka. "Who are they, and what is she doing with Lord Tenchi's sword?" "Ask Washu. Izuna put the sword down." "No." "She is the first Imperial Princess of Juri Aeka." "Yes, now I would appreciate it if you would show me some ridicule." "No. Princess Aeka is dead." "Remeber, your in the past now. Things are different here." Ibara came in and drew out his gun. "Hey, you three okay?" "Yeah were fine. Put down your gun Ibara." As he did Mihoshi noticed that it was GP. "Hey, are you a GP officer?" "No. I got this gun from killing Ms. Kiyone Makibi." At that point the ditz burst into tears. "Noooo! She was my partner/best friend who got fired because she was falsely accused of a crime, after that I don't know what happened after that because I just got notice a week ago." "Well I'm from the year 3002, so It probably hasn't happened yet." "Okay then," said the blond cheerfully. "Sasami whats for breakfast?" At the name of that princess all four of the newbies bowed down in respect. Sasami walked over to them and said sweetly. "I'm Sasami, who are you?" "Ibara Masaki," As each one them said their name they did the Juri symbol allegence. "Izuna Masaki, Tsurara Masaki, and our sister who doesn't talk is Setsuna Masaki." "Cool. I'm going to make breakfast now." She skipped along to the kitchen. "Is it me, or is the empress younger." said Tsurara in confusion.  
  
After eating Ibara, Izuna, Aeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi all sat in the living room. "So what you're saying lord Tenchi, is that this is what you found last night while looking for the thing that landed, all of them?" "Yes. They are from the future." "Can you tell me about yourseves?" Izuna answered, "Shove it." "Okay. Answer me this, how come you have the master key?" "Because Its mine, or more correctly it was my fathers." "But Tenchi owns the sword." She pulled out the Tenchi-ken from Tenchi's pocket. Izuna pulled out hers, it had all three gems in it's hilt. Ryoko reached out and touched the gems lightly, she could feel their power surging through her. "AHHH!" As she let go she said. "It's real alright."  
  
Sasami was outside walking with Setsuna and Tsurara. "How come you don't speak Setsuna?" She quietly answered to the little girl. "E yvbo chaud umreanw ziseum." "Oh, so you only speak ancient jurian. Well I speak it too." Sasami's eyes glowed white as she said in her Tsunami voice. "Trouble is brewing."  
  
Everyone was talking as Ryoko sniffed the air. "R-Ryoko what's wrong?" "Something bad will happen soon. I know that sent all too well. It's a very bad thing." "Like when you ditched us?" Said Izuna, her voice was filled with contempt. Ryoko stuck her toungue out at her.  
  
The sky grew dark, as a evil figure floated down. As his feet touched the ground, evrybody reconized him all to well, Kagato. Ibara ran up to him and tried to strike him, but hs hand got caught. "What are you trying to do boy?" "Protect my sisters." "Well, I do need a new host." A black spirt came out of his mouth and misted into Ibara's, and the victim's last words were, 'Izuna, protect the family.', right before he became evil. "I am the god Gatai. And my old host is no longer any use for me." He threw Kagato down as his tool disinigrated. "My lady you may come down now and choose your new host." Lady Tokimi slowly decened from the sky and smiled wickedly. "I choose her." She said as her sprit entered Aeka's body. Aeka moaned out it pain. "Do not worry Aeka it's just your spirit dying." Ibara (still using their names even though its not them) sauntered over to Aeka and cooed. "My queen you look as lovely as ever." "As do you my love. Hear me now Washu and Tsunami, you cannot defeat us now, for it is futile, and shall be in vain. Here is your warning." As they both accended to the heavens, she shot out from her palm a shadowy demon. He snaked his way around evryone, but went through Ryoko. "NOOOO!" Screamed out Tenchi for his lover.  
  
"What are we going to do?" "'We' are not going to do anything Ryoko, You and Mihoshi shall stay here."  
"I can't just sit around here and do nothing," "I do." Said Mihoshi as she fell asleep. "I have to do SOMETHING! Mom if you let me come I'll let you scan me on the way there." "Fine, since I DID make you to be the ultimate warrior." Said Washu childishly. "You do what?" "Nothing Ryoko. Tsurara make us a plan." "Well first off we need you and Sasami to transubstanciate to your godess form." Before the words left her mouth they already had. "Now Tenchi and Ryoko, create the lighthawk wings." Tenchi did but Ryoko couldn't "I can't make them without all three of my gems. Tenchi please?" Tenchi concentrated hard and they appeared on her ohter wrist and her neck. "Now Mihoshi, WAKE UP! Good, get us as many ships as you can. Setsuna, may you please make sure all the ships and us are in top condition. Everyone get to work."  
  
The plan was that they would find out where Tokimi and Gatai were going and then keep them busy while Izuna assinated them both. She could do it for Aeka because she didn't know her to well and just didn't care, but Ibara was going to be hard. Sasami(or rather Tsunami) and Washu's part was to contact as many gods and godesses and whatever other supernatural being they could round up. Mihoshi somehow managed to get Ryo-ohki, the Yukinojo, the Ryu-oh, and the Funaho awake. Setsuna was fixing and tuning them up, and then after that they all got prepared for the battle at hand, Washu and Sasami went up to the heavens to talk with others.  
  
"Please assist us in our campain." Pleaded Sasami. The moon godess, Fawro, said. 'I shall help, because godess of water, Gatai and Tokimi have gone too far. Anyone who agree's with me shall join your reason." The god of the sun, the wind, the rain, life, and fire joined. The godesses of mischief, happiness, plants, animals, and love also complied. But the warrior godess, Lavi, stood silent. Washu said. "Please Lavi, your the only memeber of the councel who hasn't said anything, a simple yes or no will do." "Yes." "Thank you."  
  
"Where would they go?" "Our home on our home planet, Juri." "You think Izuna?" "I know Ryoko. He's my brother... well now a demon, he just wants to play with my heart." "Okay. I'll tell Tenchi." Ryoko walked down the meatlic halls of the Ryo-ohki till she came to Tenchi's chamber. "Tenchi can I come in?" "Yes." As she entered she saw that he was beset with worry. "Tenchi I know your worried about Aeka, but I think I know where they are." "Where? I mean its not like its Juri or anything." "Yeah, not Juri, right." "Funny. But I don't know whats going to happen to you. You got hit by that thinga-ma-bob, and I'm worried." "Don't worry about me." She crept up closer to him as she touched his cheek gently, and knelt close to his face as she kissed him.  
That night Ibara's life started.  
  
Washu sent a message out over the ship. "Ryoko, wherever you are, come to my on deck lab. NOW!" Ryoko phased into some clothes, and into the lab. "Take off your clothes to only your body suit underneith." Ryoko followed her mother's orders. "Good girl, now lie down on that bed. Now, a blue light will scan you and give me all the information I need." After the process was over Ryoko fell into a kind of sleep, Washu was gathering the data when she found something interesting. 'So Ryoko's pregnate wiht Tenchi's child.'   
  
"So Washu, any signs of unnatural things?" Asked Ryoko intently. "No, but your pregnate." "I better not tell Tenchi then. I don't want to put any more pressure on him." "Good idea. I'll keep your secret as well." Washu's alarms blared indicating that they were ariving at their destination. "Suit up Ryoko." "Ten steps ahead of you." As all the ships landed Mihoshi ran out of the Yukinojo, since she was in charge of the artilary. She passed out guns too everyone, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Izuna, even Setsuna, Sasami, and Tsurara. "You know the plan, now move out!" Commanded Mihoshi. 'She can be a dizt sometimes, but when needed for Mihoshi can be just as smart as Washu.' Thought Tenchi. Washu and Sasami called down their alliance and sweeped down on all the enemies that came their way. Setsuna stood in front of the big castle that they had relocated to their home, she was chanting a spell that she had learned on the way that inabled them to leave their fortress. Izuna waited on a hill for her time.  
  
Tsurara gave Izuna a gun she had made that was capable of killing the diety inside the body, but she couldn't find a way to get around killing the person as well. Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Tenchi went inside and started battling with them. Ibara, and Aeka easily tossed them aside like rag-dolls. "Foolish mortals." said Aeka all cocky and what not. "Don't you relize that you can't win. Uhn." Then she colapsed to the floor as Uzuna put down the gun. The assain (Izuna) was reloading as Ibara walked up behind her. She turned around and pointed the gun at him. "Go ahead. Shoot, shot your brother. The brother who loved, and cared for you all your life, the only family that you had since mom and dad left." She tosseed the gun aside and started sobbing. "Thats right, cry. Cry and sob, that just means that your weak." He spit at her and turned away. "Now I shall kill our mother and father. Ryoko, is carring me as we speak." As he was walking away he colapsed dead.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I know I ended at a bad place, but readmyficsreadmyficsreadmyficsreadmyfics. If you wanted to find out what happened read the epilouge. And if you want to know how to pronouce the names here it is.  
  
Ibara: I-bar-a  
Izuna: Is-zune-a  
Setsuna: Set-sune-a  
Tsurara: Su-ra-ra  
- This subliminal message brought to you by: the Dark Angel, Angel_Boo_Awesome@Hotmail.com ; ) 


End file.
